


Kiss Me, I Love You

by nonon_jakuzurezu



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonon_jakuzurezu/pseuds/nonon_jakuzurezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Step By Step. / The date was over. It was time to kiss Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at RyuMako. Please be kind in any feedback you provide! ;;

“This date was really fun!” Mako chirped, as she and Ryuko decided to make one final stop walking around the city after the shenanigans with Satsuki and the others, the final stop in question being a bridge over a river. There was nobody else around.

Ryuko was inclined to agree. But there was something missing. Since she had learned how to properly kiss the day before (she didn't count the time she kissed Nui since she was possessed and therefore not in her right mind), she really wanted to kiss Mako at that moment. She had avoided it the whole day since they were in public and the sight of Satsuki during the date had thrown her off-course.

She blushed a little bit as she looked at Mako. “Mako?”

Mako smiled. “Yes, Ryuko-chan?”

Ryuko's blush intensified. “I... really want to kiss you.”

Mako's smile widened and she giggled. “Ryuko-chan, you're so cute! I really want to kiss you too!”

Ryuko tugged at her collar and cleared her throat. “So, uh, can we do that since nobody else is around?”

“Duh!”

“Okay, uh,” Ryuko was suddenly really nervous, and her nerves went crazy as she moved closer to Mako and put her arms around her. This was a lot different from practicing with Nonon, since while she kind of liked her, it was nothing compared to being with Mako. “Okay. Let's do this,” she uttered as she turned her head slightly and carefully pressed her lips against Mako's.

It felt like Ryuko's heart had exploded. This was amazing! Kissing the girl she liked! She heard Mako gasp, and, feeling her confidence rise, pulled her closer to kiss her with more intensity.

“Ryuko-chan...” Mako murmured against Ryuko's lips. “I...”

They broke off the kiss, and Mako leaned against Ryuko. “That was wonderful, Ryuko-chan.”

Ryuko grinned. “Yeah, it was, wasn't it?”

Mako sighed contentedly. “I love you, Ryuko-chan.”

Ryuko's expression softened and her chest tightened as she processed the statement. “I love you too, Mako.”


End file.
